


Drifting

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, There are a few more mentioned but aren't necessary, i was really being sad abt graduated third years (thanks to the fic I wrote before this), second year Aoi Hinata, second year Aoi Yuuta, third year Oogami Kouga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: The light music clubroom that will always be placed near the staircase will somehow always remain untouched.Koga doesn't really bother about it.It's not like it matters since his work has doubled ever since he reached his third year.He could also say the same for the twins.It's a little lonely, he tells himself.The three of them seem to have drifted a lot further apart than he had thought.He kind of wishes things was like how they used to be back when he was 16 years old.





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Grossnoona here.  
> Today, I wrote an Aoi Twins & Koga fic!  
> It was originally meant to be a HinaKoga fic but I turned it into this instead because I didn't want to live out Yuuta.
> 
> I got a little sentimental after I finished writing the KaoRei fic a few days ago and wrote this to make myself a little better.  
> I had a headcanon the twins would let their hair grow out bc they're lazy people to get it cut plus it would look good on them!  
> I also personally think Koga would look p good with his hair pinned to the side. That could be because I've seen fanart of him in that style (I think or was mistaking another character for him?) haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyhow!

By Koga’s third year, the twins had grown out their hair. It isn’t as long as Kaoru’s or Rei’s but it’s still considered pretty long in Koga’s opinion. Their hair ends at their shoulders and it curls around their edges a little.

 

Koga thinks the twins look more like girls now that their hair was like that.

 

He doesn’t really want to taunt or make fun of them for that choice because he shouldn’t really be controlling their lives and what they should do with their hair. It’s only a hassle if he ever asked them why they decided to keep their hair long. He knows the twins would answer the question with something like; it makes them look prettier or to save up money since haircuts are expensive. There’s no point on trying to pry out any other answers for them because either one of them is the correct one and you’ll just have to guess which one it is (not like they’ll tell you which it is anyway).

 

They’ve also gotten around doing various hairstyles like braids, pigtails and whatever they keep searching on their phones in their spare time.

 

It’s funny, he could say.

 

Koga, who has been forced into the president position the light music club, will always walk into the clubroom seeing the twins do all sorts of things like painting their nails, practicing for a live and many things. Koga could always conclude that the twins had an endless list of things to do and could never catch a break which is not so different from Koga who was less around the club for club activities but just resting from idol activities.

 

It’s kind of amazing, he wants to tell them.

 

He will always see the twins be gone out and about for the day and only drop by to pick up things but they have never looked a tiny bit tired from it. Their smiles will always be plastered on their face and it’s the genuine kind, not those fake ones some idols would pull when they’re tired to the bone like what Koga does sometimes. The twins would always have a genuine smile on them and tell Koga that they’re not tired and that they’re fine.

 

They’ve kind of grown a lot from their first year, Koga would say if you were to ask him about them.

 

“You guys should really catch a break, I get that now you guys are popular but that doesn’t mean you guys should be out and about all the time.”

 

Koga remembers the offended faces the twins made when he scolded them.

 

He also remembers the ‘no’ they shouted at him, they’re stubborn like that.

 

“I’m not taking a ‘no’ for an answer,” Koga remembered how he picked the two of them and tossed them over his shoulder as they whined and struggled to get out of his grip. He really wanted them to take a break since it was getting ridiculous to how little of a break they wanted.

 

The break wasn’t much.

 

It was just a few days off from any sort of idol work they could get their hands on because that’s how long all three of them could last. 

 

Koga had told them to take rest and they do so but they either eating their days away or occupying it with looking up beauty videos. They even tested it on Koga because they thought it’d be helpful for someone as grumpy as him. The club room was active with activities like that; beauty how-tos that end up getting Arashi involved who also brings Ritsu, Tsukasa and Mika along, cooking sessions that leave all three of them having piles of food to bring home for no apparent reasons because they can’t decide what to cook (“Why not cook them all?” is the worst thing Hinata has ever suggested) and many other dumb things like that.

 

Koga could say it’s a little lonely to see the clubroom now that Koga and the twins are always busy.

 

Rei’s coffin that he suggested to return was never moved and had been collecting dust, their instruments were barely touched unless they were composing and nothing had been moved from the room as if it just stays there, stuck in a time when Rei was still there and the twins and Koga were nothing but members of the light music club.

 

It’s a little sad, he wants to say.

 

The club room that all three of them had met at had turned into nothing but a waiting room or resting room for the three. Sometimes they don’t even have a conversation, it’s just empty silence that they all need but it’s a lonely kind not the comfortable kind they’re used to having. He wants to start a conversation but he doesn’t because he doesn’t have the time to idle around and chat, he has work to finish and same goes for the twins.

 

The  _ only thing _ they do together nowadays is walk home together.

 

“Kind of sad, don’t you think, Oogami-senpai?” Hinata asks, he had his hair tied up in a messily done bun which either meant he was in a rush or got too tired to fix it. Yuuta nods along, he didn’t  _ even bother _ to tie his hair up. Koga was no better, he had let out those clips he usually would stick in his hair when he was busy doing work, his hair was barely tameable but it didn’t matter anymore at that point of the day. They were heading home anyway, it’s not like they  _ had _ to be presentable to anyone.

 

“What’s kind of sad?” Koga shoots back the question, he knows what they’re being melancholic about but it wouldn’t hurt to hear what they had in mind for once. Koga’s a little too tired to figure out what they want to say.

 

“ _ This _ . This is kind of sad. We used to do all sorts of things back in the light music club room last year but this year, we don’t even drop by sometimes. It just stays there, locked,” Yuuta answers it, yawning a little afterwards.

 

Hinata nods in agreement.

 

It’s true, Koga wants to say.

 

“We’re always busy, we can’t even take a proper break anymore.” Koga ends up saying instead because he can’t really stop their activities neither can he stop his own. They’re just too busy to even join an event as a club unit, even though he kind of misses those things.

 

“Let’s do a club unit event then!” Hinata suggested, it seems he has suddenly gotten pumped up.

 

Koga tilts his head.

 

“ _ Hah? _ ”

 

Hinata fishes out a document, it must be something work-related he has agreed to do.

 

“Look! It’s for Halloween! I kind of wanted to join it but it wouldn’t make sense if the actual main attraction ain’t around, you get what I mean?” Hinata smiles, Yuuta nods along.

 

They’ve been planning this, have they?

 

Koga was wondering of all days why they decided to be sentimental now. Had they miss Rei all of a sudden? It wouldn’t make sense since they had grown to become a unit that does not rely on their seniors but pave it on their way. They were apparently planning to ask Koga all along about doing an activity together.

 

Koga had some events to choose from to do for October but he does know Adonis was pretty insisted to do the Halloween special concert since they’ve been doing it every year. It was only fair since UNDEAD  _ is kind of halloween-related unit _ . He just didn’t expect for the twins to want to join along as well.

 

“We weren’t exactly asked to perform, we were asked to emcee instead but they asked if we could find any units to play special MC for the concert so we decided that maybe you and Otogari-senpai could do it?” Hinata explained, he had a beaming face and Koga knew that ‘no’ was not an answer.

 

He forgot how Hinata and Yuta were always busy mostly because of emcee work since they were good at it. Most lives were emceed by them anyway, it’s rare not to see them emcee even if they were performing during that live as well.

 

Koga gave it a thought.

 

“Fine then, you wouldn’t mind if I can ask for a collab stage, right?” Koga asks, the twins look at each other then back at Koga.

 

“You mean between a collaboration between UNDEAD and  _ us _ ?” Koga nods at them, they seem to be contemplated on it and decided to finally agree. They seemed pleased to know that Koga had agreed and that they had a collaboration stage for once. It wasn’t that common to have them, only for certain occasions.

 

“Hey, wanna invite Hakaze-san and Sakuma-san for the concert? They can be in the audience, of course,” Hinata suggested, Koga laughed at it. To surprise them would be a good idea for a change, they hadn’t seen all four of them in months ever since Rei had found a place in variety shows and Kaoru had found his in radio DJ-ing. They probably forgot how the twins had grown out their hair and Koga had chosen a new hairstyle for his third year.

 

He thought about it, maybe they could dress up and look unnoticeable for the show and surprise them on stage?

 

“Hey, hey Oogami-senpai, what about we do this?” Yuuta asks, they seem to be showing something.

 

They walk home like that, sharing ideas on ways to scare their graduated seniors.

 

Even though that clubroom has become rarely used, the club members themselves will still find ways to stick together because that’s the kind of group they’ve become. A family is what Koga could describe the three of them. Of course, this still includes Adonis since Yuuta and Hinata had gotten used to bothering him during his own track team practice.

 

But still, it wasn’t that bad to do things like these once in awhile.

 

It wasn’t that bad, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems the fic had gotten a little messy in the middle??  
> I wasn't sure how to fix it as it seems like this entire fic had become more like a headcanon thing rather than an actual fic.  
> Regardless, this fic was purely self-indulgence on what the twins and Koga would look like in their second year and third year respectively.  
> Not to mention, I may have added some hcs to what Rei and Kaoru would do after they graduated. The radio DJ-ing thing was because my sister likes to call Kaoru's voice warm and Rei looked like the kind to do variety?? This was just because. There's no reason behind it really.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you want, you can hmu at twt @badgachapon and we can maybe talk abt dumb shit or maybe scream at me for not being done w the kgmk fics, it's been three weeks since I continued;;


End file.
